Coral Hippocampus
Hippocampuses are beautiful aquatic creatures, rarely glimpsed and commonly believed to be nothing more than a myth. Living far beneath seas and oceans, they are a gorgeous melding between equestrians and the creatures of the deep. They come in many colors, but the more exotic species reside far beyond the reaches of even magis. In watery depths where only krakens reside, hippocampuses live, nibbling fields of sea grasses. Most of these creatures are beautiful shades of '''purple', ocean blue, and a green the color of seaweed. They share the power of the koi, enabling those who ride them to breath for a time under waters. Capable of great speed due to an incredibly strong tail, hippocampuses make useful steeds when traveling watery lands. Whole herds of them can sometimes be glimpsed, moving to new feeding grounds or migrating.'' Egg A delicately finned tail has emerged from a crack in this egg's shell. Hatchling With a single, powerful flexing of its tail, a small creature breaks open its egg. Beautiful pieces of shells scatter under the waves, slowly sinking to the bottom to rest on sand. You kneel closer, watching as a graceful little hippocampus tests its new freedom. Bright eyes examine you as a scaled tail whips back and forth, and the young hatchling draws nearer. Two hoofed feet scramble onto the bank, and the hippocampus nudges your hand, its horse's head dripping water onto your cloak. With a few strong movements, its moved back into deep water and is busy exploring the sandy bottom of the lake, nibbling the weeds that have grown there. On holidays, girls take to braiding their manes with flowers, and if you visit a lake a green equestrian can be spotted with roses in its hair. The little ones enjoy being groomed just as much, but are more likely to eat their decorations. Adult Hippocampus adults are graceful sights; they move through water with great poise. Magis often use these creatures in their searches for eggs, their powers helping them to ride far beneath the waves. Special saddles made out of vines are usually constructed for such occasions, as it is hard to keep your seat. These large animals easily dislodge riders not prepared for the speed at which a hippocampus travels. These creatures, like the narwhals, are migratory, traveling to and from the Arkene and islands. In winter they leave for warmer climates, often bringing their magi with them for an appreciate respite. Hippocampuses makes their nests from soft grasses, pulled from river banks. Like all magical creatures, there is never more than one egg at a time. Hippocampuses will protect their nests diligently, attacking all that come near. Magis, however, are trusted greatly, and these aquatic beasts have been known to present a deserving student with an egg. Breeding Additional Information *No. 38 *Obtained from the Stream (rare) * Released: August 2009 * Sprites: Niwer * Description: Damien * Side art: Glasswalker * Origins: Hippocampus is a mythological creature shared by Phoenician, Greek and Etruscan mythology. It has typically been depicted as having the upper body of a horse with the lower body of a fish. * Trivia ** Kelp Hippocampus was known as Green Hippocampus before the name change in September 2013. Category:2009 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: Niwer Category:Sideart Category:Equines Category:Hippocampi Category:Water